BFDIA Randomized/Episode 18
Grassy: I hope I don't get eliminated! That would be embarrassing. Eggy: I know you won't get eliminated! It's a fact! Grassy: Bet you a dollar you're right. Eggy: No thanks, because I know you'll win. *intro* Announcer: Grassy, Saw, Eggy, and Bell. Last episode you all had the lowest scores. Let's see who's going to the tlc. CAKE AT STAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Announcer: Today we received 8 votes, let's see the likes. TV: Grassy (2 votes) Bell (1 vote) Saw (1 vote) Grassy: Yay! *spins wheel, gets some stacks of paper* Eggy: If Pencil was here, you could write with her! Grassy: Heh, yeah! Announcer: Okay, blah blah. Grassy, you got no votes. The cake this time are pennies. *throws pennies at grassy and non-ufe contestants* *a penny slaps firey* Firey: What the? Who did that? Announcer: Bell Saw: Phew.. Announcer: Is safe with one vote. Saw, you are eliminated with two votes. Saw: WHAT? NO!!!!! Eggy: Saw! No!! *tlc thrower throws saw to tlc* Announcer: Final 7, wow. Ruby: Do we get prizes? Announcer: No. You have to wait until final 5. Ruby: Aww.... Announcer: Well, I'm running out of challenge ideas. But I have one last challenge idea. Viewers, if you want, you can suggest a challenge, and it might be the next episode's challenge. Bell: Wait, can't we just use the challenge spinner thingy? Announcer: There's only one left in stock, and it costs 3 million dollars, so no. Bell: Wow, that's expensive! Announcer: Yeah, I know. Anyways, your challenge is to find a red ball and bring it to me, you get points depending on how fast you bring back the ball. Go. Firey: Wait, didn't we do this last season? Announcer: Yes, but it's original because there are no maroon balls. Firey: Well, that's a relief. Bell: Found mine! Announcer: Wow, Bell, you are really fast. Ruby: I found mine too! Announcer: How do you guys find balls so fast? Book: Yes, I found a ball! *runs towards announcer* *grassy trips book, takes her ball, and brings it to announcer* Grassy: I got mine! Announcer: Good, and since you were new, I'm giving you 30 extra points. I forgot to do that last episode. Grassy: Yay! *book finds a ball* Book: I found mine, and I would have been here sooner if Grassy didn't trip me! Grassy: I'm sorry! I was really low on points, I needed some! Firey: Eggy? Why aren't you trying to find a ball? Eggy: It's not the same without Saw. Firey: Eggy, please, I don't want to deal with another Match! Eggy: Was that an insult? Firey: No, it's just I don't want to have people being sad, and I have to be there and watch them! Eggy: Okay, sorry. I'll go be sad somewhere else. Firey: Eggy! I didn't mean it as an insult! I'm sorry! Eggy: Yeah, sure. *eggy finds a ball* Eggy: Here Ice Cube, you can have it. Ice Cube: Yay! Announcer: Ice Cube found a ball. Firey: Oh no! I'm gonna be last! *67 hours later* Firey: I found my ball! Announcer: So that means Eggy is last, so let's see your curremt scores. Ruby: What?! Why did all of my points go away? Announcer: Like I said, it can only hold 2 slots at a time. Ruby: Aw... Announcer: So, vote for Ruby, Ice Cube, and Eggy. Voting ends April 7th 4:00 PM (ETC) and don't forget to suggest a challenge if you have one. Voting Vote who you like/dislike! Also suggest a challenge idea if you want to! Aftermath Firey: Eggy, I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't want history to repeat! *eggy kicks firey* Firey: Ow! What was that for? Eggy: I know you're lying! Firey: But I'm not! *meanwhile* Pin: Coiny, you escaped! You have to get us out of here! Coiny: I'm trying! But I need to find something to cut this open.. Announcer: Coiny, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the TLC Coiny: Wait, I'm not Coiny! I'm uh.. *tlc thrower throws coiny in the tlc* Pin: Nice job Coiny! Now we'll never escape! Coiny: Well, you're welcome. Category:BFDIA Randomized